Heroes
by Newage416
Summary: Percy and Annabeth, along with several demigods, visit the 9/11 memorial. There, Percy learns what really makes heroes who they are. Not by superpowers, but by courage in the face of danger. Oneshot


A/N: **Well, this is it. Today is the anniversary of the darkest day in the nation. In my original books, I talk about how darkness may linger in our hearts, there is always that small candlelight shining bright in the distance. It may be a common thought, but that's what I highlight. Anyway, this oneshot will be dedicated to those who were affected by the attack. My heart goes out to you.**

**Percy: …**

**Annabeth: …**

**Thalia: …**

**Nico: …**

**Me: Anyway, I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

3rd POV:

A strange nightmare threw Percy Jackson from his slumber. Right as he was about to face the hooded figure yet again, something strange and fast knocked him out of his sleep. He looked over at the calendar on his bedside and sighed. It was the day.

12 years ago, Percy was exposed to horror at its finest. A dark cloud hung over him in the weeks prior. He looked up, and noticed a suit waiting for him on his wall. He knew that Annabeth picked it out for him since there was a gray tie on it. Percy liked blue, Annabeth liked gray.

He slowly rose up and donned the suit. It was a perfect fit. For safety, he slid Riptide into his pocket, but he knew where he was going was no place for that kind of weapon. He freshened up and walked outside to see other demigods dressed up. This was a day that affected everyone.

Percy looked up and saw Annabeth in a silver gown. He smiled. Despite everything that happened before. The near-death of himself, the war with Kronos, and Hera's stunt seemed to have been his nightmares. Annabeth was the one person who was there. Even when they fell and landed in Tartarus, Annabeth was there to make his heart beat.

The demigods were packed into their vans and were driven off. This was a day he could not get over. No matter what recently happened. The hunt for the man responsible for the attack divided his soul. While he didn't wish death for everyone, he did wish for the death of the monster responsible. "He's not a mortal when he attacked those innocent people. He became a monster. Monsters deserve to die."

Of course, Chiron sat him down and did the best he could to calm him down. Percy was just angry. His anger diminished as he watched the address.

"_Tonight, I can report to the American people and to the world. Justice has been done." _Those words raised his spirits. _Justice._ The President created a group of S.E.A.L.s to hunt down the man, and they brought him back in a body bag. On that day, Percy cried. The horror that hung over him, the dark cloud, disappeared. Relief.

The van stopped. Percy looked around. Ground Zero. He stepped out with Annabeth behind him.

"Ok, it's best we all show our respects. Let's just, uh, just come on," Chiron said.

Percy nodded and they both walked over to the memorial. Nearby, the Freedom Tower was near completion. "Life is like a LEGO set. When something is destroyed, we can build something stronger in its place," Annabeth once said.

He sighed as he held the rose in his hand. When they reached the black marble plaque, Percy stopped. Being a native New Yorker, he felt the full impact of the attack. Not even the Achilles Curse would've blocked the pain. He set the rose down and shut his eyes, speaking a prayer that was not for the Olympians. A universal prayer. A prayer for guidance and reassurance from this tragedy.

His wolf senses picked up. He wasn't the only one in the group. He didn't dare open his eyes, but he could tell all the other demigods were following his lead. A single tear slipped from his cheek.

When he finished the prayer, he opened his eyes and looked up. Immediately the tears began to flow, but they weren't tears of sadness. When he looked up, he saw them. The World Trade Center was in the place of the memorial. Its power and grace were almost too real. He knew that they were gone forever, but the Towers were there. It's ghost stood proud and tall. Annabeth looked up and saw it too.

A knot strengthened its grip in his throat. He managed to mutter "Thank you", before he lost it. The strong and brave Percy Jackson was crying. You know what, it was OK to cry. Just to show that you were human.

Annabeth squeezed his hand. He looked down at the names, and he began to slowly and quietly read the names. Each one was a hero's name. A hero greater than Percy. A hero that saw death and prepared. A hero who took control and prevented future disaster. A hero who stopped the hijacking and paid the price. Heroes. He was reading the names of heroes.

* * *

**A/N: In loving memory of the victims and heroes of 9/11. Your bravery will never be forgotten. From one religion to another, God Bless you, and God Bless the victims and heroes.**

**-Unknown**


End file.
